Fawnpaw's Story
by NutFall
Summary: This is the story of Fauna, a cat who is left by her family for a reason that she does not know and is take in by a clan- Shadowclan- where she become's Fawnpaw.
1. Prologue

Maple didn't know what to do. "Silver? Silver?" Her sister just yowled in pain and the stick in her mouth broke in two. Suddenly a kit slithered out. Maple bit open the sac and started rubbing its fur the wrong way to keep it warm. Her sister yowled a second time and another kit came through. Maple bit open the sac.

"This ones not breathing!" Maple informs Silver worriedly.

Silver was in almost too much pain to respond. "Save my… k-kit." Silver says before fainting.

Maple tried to help the kit but it would be dead soon. A rustling sounded in the bushes, and a young cat came through. He gasped. "I'm a medicine cat, I can help!" He exclaimed quickly. Maple didn't object so the young ginger cat set to work. "She'll live." The tom proclaimed after many long minutes. Maple let out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Maple told the cat. "Whats your name?"

The cat looked up at Maple. "I'm Dawnpaw. Who are you?" By this time Silver was awake and she lifted her head.

"Maple? What happened?" She asked weakly.

Maple hastened to explain, and then said "What will you name them?"

Silver pointed to the tom. "This one will be Saturn." Then she pointed to the small she cat. "This one will be called Fauna. Thank you… Dawnpaw, for helping me." Dawnpaw nodded. "I should get back to my clan. Bye!" Dawnpaw scampered away to a river and then swam across.

Saturn and Fauna squirmed over to where their mother was, and fell asleep. Silver smiled. "Good night little ones." Then she looked up at her sister. "We should sleep." Maple nods and lies down. "Good night sister." _I should get back to my clan… Back to my clan… my clan… clan… _These words rang in Maples ears. _Whats a clan…_

**I hope you like this. I know that this chapter is more about Maple, but there's not much I could write about a newborn kit. Well, there is a bit… I might write another book called Maple's story, or something like that. It'll probably have the same prologue.**

**Question(s) of the chapter: Who do you think Fauna will end up being? Who do you think Maple ends up being? This last one is hard to answer, sense there are no clues in any of my stories, but who do you think Saturn will end up being?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fauna batted at her brother and pinned him down. "I win!" She squealed. Suddenly he surged up, knocking her off of her paws, then he pinned her down. "Got you!" He squealed, letting her go.

"No fair. You always win!" Fauna retorted, then she swiveled her ears to hear what her mother and aunt were saying.

Maple and Silver were sitting by a tree "Are you sure?" She heard Silver hesitantly say.

"Yes, at the age of 6 moons." Maple told Silver, a grave look on her face.

"But that's only 3 three moons away!" Silver said, eyes wide. Suddenly she noticed Fauna watching them. In a lower tone she added, "I don't even believe in your Starclan! Why should I listen to them?" She growled.

Maple looked scared. "I know sister, and it's your choice. I will not force you to do this, but the repercussions of your actions could affect us, as well as the clans." Maple looked over at Fauna.

"Why don't you go and play." She suggested

"What are you talking about Mayma?" Fauna asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, now go and play." Maple told her kindly.

"Okay…" Fauna said reluctantly. "Hey, Saturn, I bet you can't catch me!" Fauna ran up a tree and was soon jumping from branch to branch. Saturn ran after her, but couldn't catch her. The two kits giggled and laughed, until they both jumped down and landed square on their paws. Silver was just returning with a nice fat mouse.

"Mama, did you see how well I did? Saturn couldn't catch me! Can I have first bite of the mouse?" Fauna asked.

Silver laughed. "All right. But you have to share it with Saturn. Maple is going to go hunt."

Maple quickly returned with a rabbit. "Here." She and Silver shared the rabbit.

Fauna bit into her mouse. It tasted good… but she liked milk better. To bad mama said that they had to be weaned off of milk. When she was done she jumped onto Saturn and they played for some time until their mother called for them to go to sleep. Before she went to sleep Fauna noticed Maple scamper off like she often did these days. Fauna fell asleep. She suddenly woke up in a strange place.

"Mama? Mama?" She cried. The cats here had a strange scent. Fauna padded in front of one and jumped up. She ran toward the cat and passed through it. Fauna didn't recognize anyone. A cat with stars in her pelt appeared next to Fauna.

"Don't be afraid. This is simply a dream." The cat told Fauna, before disappearing into the forest that was filled with pines. Fauna ran after the cat.

"Wait! Wait! Please come back!" She cried out. "Please come back!" She felt a paw prod her and she woke up, breathing hard. Saturn loomed over her, a worried look on his face. The sun was just coming up, and Silver was asleep. Maple was back from wherever she had gone and was also asleep.

"Are you okay Fauna?" He asked.

"Just a bad dream. Sorry if I woke you." She said, calming down. _It was only a dream. Just like the starry cat said._

"No, it's okay. Now we can go and play!" He replied happily.

"Yeah! Hey… lets go and catch some prey! We can surprise Mom and Mayma!" Fauna suggested.

"Well… I guess so… All right." Saturn said reluctantly.

"Come on!" She said, running off into the forest, Saturn right behind her. She spotted a mouse and stalked it, accidentally snapping a twig in the process. The mouse ran away and Fauna ran after it.

"Fauna!" Saturn cried out in warning.

Fauna tried to make herself stop but it was to no avail. She yowled in pain as she felt her leg being clamped down into some metallic thing. "Saturn, help me!" She said weakly. Maple had been woken up by Fauna's scream and was running toward her.

"Fauna? Saturn? What happened?" She asked, while trying to pull the metal device open.

"Fauna wanted to go hunting, and I agreed. But then we messed up on catching a mouse, so Fauna ran after it, I tried to tell her, but she wasn't able to stop. So she got caught in this thing." Saturn said quickly.

Maple nodded and tried to open the metal trap like device. Suddenly she heard a loud crunching sound and sniffed the air.

"Twolegs!" She whispered. "Fauna, I'm going to leave you here but I will stay close by. I promise." Fauna nodded, a terrified look on her face.

A large male two-leg came up to the trap and then another one followed him. They wore big bulky things on their paws(Boots), and their pelts were forest colors. They exchanged worried glances and wrenched the trap open. The two-legs seemed to talk about something before nodding their heads. The younger one, who came second, picked Fauna up and petted her. He examined her wound and she hissed, trying to get out of his grasp. "Mayma! Saturn!" She called out. When the two legs had turned away, Maple walked out into the opening.

"Saturn, go to your mother. Tell her what happened." Then Maple sprinted away to follow the the two-legs. They climbed into a sleeping monster and then the monster woke up. _The monsters must listen to the two-legs… I guess Fauna should be okay in there then. _Maple reasoned.

"Fauna!" She said, just loudly enough for a cat's ears to pick up, "I'm still here. Don't struggle in the monster, it'll only make the wound worsen." Maple ran and jumped onto the open back part of the monster(It's a pickup truck). The monsters round paws came to life with a deafening squeal and they traveled along the thunder-path.

**Sorry that I didn't update the chapters as fast this time, I was trying to make a longer chapter than usual. What do you think will happen to Fauna? Any suggestions on what should happen to Fauna? Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Fauna stared out of the see through thing in front of her(Window). The two-leg was petting her and she had stopped struggling. The two-leg seemed nice enough, so she would try to be nice as long as they let her go soon. She watched as they neared a two-leg nest. It looked to be made out of trees stacked on top of each other with more of the see through stuff in square shaped holes(Log cabin). The monster neared the two-leg den and then stopped on a rock covered ground(Gravel driveway). The two-leg took a shiny thing that was strangely shaped and was gold colored out of the blue pelt on his legs. Then he put it into a hole that was the object's shape and turned it. The monster then went to sleep. The two-leg's both opened the monster and stepped out. They then closed the monster and left it their. Maple jumped out the back and followed the two-legs stealthily.

**The two-legs - Jimmy pov**

My dad opened the door and I walked in, carrying the small cat into the house. She looked very young and my father had agreed with me when I told him that we should take her out of the trap we had found and bring her to our home. My sister ran toward me and shouted joyously when she saw what I was holding.

"Oh mother, look at what papa and Jimmy have found!" She squealed. The cats fur stood on end and its claws slid out. I cringed as it latched onto me with its claws and pinned it's ears down. It puffed out it's fur while growling and hissing. My sister drew back in fear.

"Laura! You're scaring the poor thing!" My dad said, slowly picking the cat up and setting her down on the table to clean her wound. I heard some other cat meow outside, but no one else seemed to notice. The small cat relaxed after this though and let my father heal her wound. Our cats, Tiger, Lily, and Spot came into the room and curiously peeked at the new cat. King, our dog came charging in. He barked at the cat and she sprang up. Her claws slid out once more and our dog continued barking. This all happened very fast and before we knew what was happening the cat was on top of poor Kings head, claws out. She obviously saw dogs as the enemy and a threat that needed to be eliminated. The meow sounded from outside again, and the cat relaxed. She hopped onto the table and my confused family tried to think up an explanation for the cats behavior. They soon shrugged it off and went back to helping the cat. My sister went to do her homework, my mom made dinner and set out some food for the cat, and my dad and I helped fix the cats leg.

**Fauna, and the other cats**

When the twoleg was done looking at Fauna's wound and putting this stiff feeling stuff on it he set her down on the ground and put the dog in another room. She limped over to a corner and started to groom herself. One of the kitty-pets walked over to Her.

"Hi! I'm Spot!" He said. The other two walked up also. They were both female. "This is Tiger and Lily. Who are you?" Spot asked.

Fauna growled. _Kitty-pets… _ "What do you want?" She asked. Spot looked taken aback.

"Just trying to be friendly to the new housecat." He responded. Fauna looked shocked. _Housecat? Is that what they call themselves? And what does he mean by being friendly to the new housecat… I'm certainly not staying!_

Tiger seemed to sense Fauna uneasiness and walked up to her. The other two cats backed away from Tiger and she hissed at them. They ran away to another part of the two-leg den. Tiger relaxed and sat down next to Fauna. She set about grooming Fauna's fur.

"Hello little one. I'm Firelight. Don't listen to those two cats, you'll get out of here. I promise." Firelight said. "Now tell me what happened." Fauna quickly explained and decided that she could trust this cat. Firelight nodded. One of the two-legs came over to them and set down a round thing with some brown pellets inside. Fauna was about to take a hesitant bite of the food when Firelight said, "Don't eat that stuff, it tastes awful. I'll be right back." Firelight jumped through a small hole in the entrance to the two-leg den that was covered by some white material. After a few minutes she came back through the strange opening holding a mouse. One of the younger two-legs shrieked. The one who had found Fauna tried to get Firelight to get rid of the mouse but she ignored them. She dropped the mouse in front of Fauna.

"Here." Firelight said. Fauna took a bite, savoring the yummy flavor. "Thank you." She said. Suddenly she heard a voice from the window.

"Fauna, I'm back. Can you come out?" The voice, a.k.a Maple asked. Firelight looked bewildered.

"Who was that?" She asked. Fauna smiled.

"My aunt." Then she walked towards the door. One of the two-legs scooped her up and put her back next to Firelight, who hissed at two-leg and bit his hand, before grabbing Fauna and making a run for the door. The two-legs were to slow to stop them, and they got out. Maple walked toward them and then gasped. Firelight dropped Fauna in her surprise.

"M-maple? I-is that you?" Firelight asked. Fauna watched the scene unfold with intense curiosity.

"B-blaze?" Maple asked. The two cats stood completely still in momentary shock before recovering and remembering that Fauna was there. "Blaze, will you come with us?" She asked hopefully.

Blaze looked down at the ground and thought about it. "O-okay. Is Silver there to?"

"Yes, and Silvers children, Fauna and Saturn." Maple squealed. Blaze smiled and picked Fauna up again. "Okay, then what are you waiting for, lets go!"

Fauna felt confused. _Is this cat Tiger, Blaze, or Firelight?_ She wondered.

The two cats, taking turns holding Fauna, ran through the forest, and stopped several times until they arrived. It was night by the time they got back. Saturn was asleep and Silver was sleepily pacing. Maple walked into the clearing, holding Fauna. Silver ran over and held Fauna, who was asleep. She licked her clean and then notice the other cat. She stopped mid-lick.

"Maple, who is your friend?" She asked in an authoritative voice. Blaze looked hurt that she wasn't recognized and Maple grinned and whispered something into Silver's ear. Silver's expression looked more and more surprised every second that passed. "B-but you left home and we didn't find you… you broke your leg before then… the thunderpath… they said you were dead! A-and w-where did you stay?" Silver asked, shocked.

Blaze smiled sadly. "I joined Thunderclan and they helped my leg. I earned a warrior name, Firelight, but then the Two-legs found me and brought me to their den. I've been there ever since, until Fauna indirectly reunited us."

Silver growled. "You left us for the clans?! What did they ever do for us? They never helped us! They are the enemy!" She spat. Then she seemed to remember something and she looked down sadly and muttered almost inaudibly, "And they are slowly taking away my whole family… first Blaze… soon Fauna… " She sighed. "I-I J-just stay, and try to never leave again?"

Blaze smiled, glad at her elder sisters acceptance. "I'll try." She said. Fauna snuggled closer to her mother and Maple curled up in her nest. Blaze wearily took some moss and made a nest for herself. She fell asleep last, but not before noticing Maple sneak off.

**Sorry for not updating any sooner, I was busy. Anyways, this is it! How do you like the plot twist with Blaze/Firelight/Tiger? Also, Silver was first to be born and then Maple came soon next, but Blaze was the last to come and Silver has always been a kind of leader for the three sisters. Any suggestions on what should happen next? Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't been writing very often on FanFiction lately, so sorry about that to anyone who was reading this story. I will try to write more often. :)**

Maple POV

Maple snuck away from the others, feeling guilty. She'd like to tell them what she was doing, but Silver would never stand for it. She sighed, and looked back at the camp one last time before disappearing into the forest. When she made it to a small stream, she softly called out, "Dawnfall?" Another cat melted away from the shadows.

"Dawnfall, I need to tell you somet-" The other cat interrupted her.

"I am not known by the name of Dawnfall..." A cat with a raspy voice said.

Maple growled. "Who are you then, and where is Dawnfall!" She demanded.

"Oh, the stream has probably already washed him away to the river..."

Maple sat down, shocked. Dawnfall was a strong swimmer, and this cat was suggesting he was... dead? Drowned? More like murdered... The thought hit her and she jumped at the other cat, her claws out, but she passed straight through the cat. She was stunned, but made herself whirl around and face the cat. Even though she was face to face with it, she still couldn't tell what it looked like.

The cat cackled coldly. "You can't kill a spirit, don't you know anything?!"

"What did you do to him!" Maple screeched.

"Oh, how I pity you. So worried about others when with fighting skills like yours and strategies like mine we could have the whole forest... You could have so much power, yet you waste your skills."

"Why would I ever help you?" Maple blurted out, quickly regretting it.

The other cat pounced onto Maple, and pinned her down. "You need some motivation, hmm? Well then..." The other cat pulled Maple over to the fast-moving stream.

"Kill me. I don't care if you take my life!" Maple said, inwardly thinking, _just so long as you don't hurt my family._

The cat almost seemed to know what she was thinking, and said, "Oh, I would never hurt you Maple. Your far to special."

_Special? Me? _Maple thought, confused. Was she special, or was this cat just trying to trick her?

The cat continued. "But if you don't do whatever I say," The cats tone changed to sounding more dangerous, "then your family will pay!" An image of them sleeping appeared in the water.

Maple cringed. "What do you want me to do?" She said weakly. The cats claws had started to dig into her fur.

"How about we start with the untimely death of the leader of Riverclan? You have 3 days, and I will be watching. And remember what I said... they will pay if you don't complete your task." The cat disappeared and Maple's wounds from its claws instantly healed. She got up, and felt very powerful. Her mind was set on a task that she didn't want to complete, but she had to. Taking a tentative step forward, she ran off into the night. She had to defend her family. That cat had killed Dawnfall, her dear friend, and she knew he wouldn't stop their. She just hoped that the cat stopped at the leading members of Riverclan, she didn't want to have to hurt anyone else...

**So... what do you think of this chapter? I wrote it quickly, so please excuse mistakes. I hope you like it and I will make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
